Lovers Ledge
by Yu'Naku
Summary: Jean Craft the newest member of the Titans is inlove with Robin! But what happens when Robin feels the same? Please read and review!
1. Same rooms

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own the Teen Titans. If I did things would be different.

This is a story about Robin mainly and one of my new characters. Heh. Yaoi so if you don't like it get over it.

It had been a month sense Jean had joined the Titans. His hair was blond and his eyes black. He was part Japanese. His powers were telekinesis and mind control. He was twenty one year older then all the Titans except Starfire and Beast Boy in which he was two.

Robin sat at his desk in his room. He had been sharing the room with Jean just in' till the storage room was cleared. Robin stared down at the newspaper clippings on the desk just before Jean walked in. His white shirt hung open his stomach and chest showed. Robin glanced up for a moment before looking back down. "Hey Jean." No answer came from him one rarely ever did.

Jean sat down on his bed looking at the back of Robins head his hair was black and it looked so soft. He felt the urge to go over there and run his fingers through it. None of the Titans knew he was gay and he wasn't about to tell any of them jest yet.

Robin sat on the room staring into the nigh sky. Hearing the foot steps of Jean as he walked over she remember how he looked at Robin at dinner tonight. She was going to talk to him about it but wasn't to sure on how to do that. She sighed deeply "Jean, do you like Robin?"

Jean looked down at her and for the first time he wanted to answer her saying yes but didn't know if that was the best idea. "What if I was?"

She looked up at him and sighed deeply once more. Her tone of voice softer but still emotional less as always "I wouldn't say anything everyone else seems to not notice. But soon Robin might it would be an idea to tell him before he finds out on his own." She stood up and walked inside leaving Jean to stand there thinking on his own.

You know you want to know what he will do! Please comment and tell me if I should continue or not. I have some ideas but I am not really sure on what to do. Please give me any suggestions. Yunie


	2. Mall

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jean walked into Robin's room his bed and clothes had been moved out. Turning around he ran right into Robin.

"We changed your room." Robin smiled up at the tall man.

"So I see." Jean walked past Robin and into his room. It was strangely lonely. Sitting down on the bed he sighed looking around there was not much of anything in the room. "First things first I need to paint and reorganize this place." Walking out of the room he turned to go find somebody to show him where the mall was.

"It's my turn!" BB's voice rang loudly over the TV.

"No its not!" Cy shouted back.

"Anybody want to go to the mall?" Jean's voice raised over all of theirs.

"Sure." Said Raven.

"Game room!" Cyborg and BB said together.

"I need new clothes anyway." Starfire looked most pleased.

"Why not" Said one of the most hottest voices in the worlds, Robin.

Jean and Robin went in Jeans car and the rest in the Cy's.

They arrived at the mall and stood at the entrance saying they would meet back there in two hours. Raven headed off with Jean, Star with Robin, and BB and Cy ran to the only place they liked the Game room.

As soon as Jean walked in he had to go right back out. He wasn't used to the large groups of people and having to block out so many thoughts at once. Raven turned back to him before saying softly "Concentrate on something less loud."

Soon the voices stopped and he was able to walk back in. The place was crowded with everyone buying new close for the school year. Jean looked at three different kinds of pants and bought all three. He would probable only wear them to clubs but it was good to have them. He bought a couple of posters for his walls and a new earring. Robin bought two new cloaks and two pairs of pants.

"You like him."

"If I do?" Jean was annoyed that they were back on this again.

"Robins gay." Raven's voice was a tone of you should have known.

Jean didn't know what to say he was struck dumb for once in his life. "I didn't know that."

"In here." They walked into another store and he bought five more of his shirts, five more of his black pants, ten pairs of boxers, jogging shoes, sweatpants, and a plain black shirt.

"I'm done." There was another hour left to spend and both of them were done with their shopping.

"Want to go meet up with Cy and BB? Robin should be there by now as well." They both turned to walk upstairs to the Game room. There was Techno music blasting through out the whole place.

Star ran up to Jean and said "Would you like to join me in a game of hitting arrows with our feet?"

Jean looked at her and raised a brow he had no clue what she was asking.

"DDR." Said Robin from behind them.

Jean turned a slight red before saying yes to Star. To his surprise he was quite good at this game considering the fact he was very bad at most games.

After a hour they all piled back into the cars and went to drive home. "Hungry?" Jean turned to Robin.

Robin nodded and Jean pulled into the drive through.

After they ordered they parked and ate.

Robin had heard over heard what Raven and Star talking about Jean being gay. Robin had known for a while that he was gay and so did everyone else. They just didn't talk about it much.

Robin kept quite during the rest of the ride home and then spent the rest of the time upstairs saying he needed some time to think. Jean had said something along the same lines and had went to his room to hang up his clothes and posters.


End file.
